Fan:Blue Xros Heart
Blue Xros Heart is the protagonists' army in Super Digimon Xros Wars and it's sequel Super Digimon Xros Wars: Vs the Digital Knights Description The 3 friends 1st arrive in the Ruin Zone the group found 2 Digi-Eggs when Ian and Maria move the Eggs and reveal Patamon and Gatomon during a fight with a Digimon from the Dark Knight Army Ian's second partner Flamemon and Ian reloads the Digi-Eggs and it Armor Digivolves Patamon and Gatomon to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon and Digi-Xroses them into "Flamemon Knight". In the Ruin Zone they met Dorulumon who helps them in a battle. Later in the Heat Zone they met up with Dorulumon again who is revealed to have once been a member of the Dark Knight Army and helped out a enemy and then left, Dorulumon then becomes friends with Flamemon and later Digi-Xroses with him to form the Dorulu Cannons after they get there 4th Code Crown Dorulumon joins Blue Xros Heart. In the Angel Zone they met a Sparrowmon who was once a loner who wondered into the Angel Zone, and later Xroses with Flamemon Knight giving him the power to fly and Sparrowmon the joins Blue Xros Heart. Later in the Bug Zone Ian and CeCe show that they have feelings for each other and due to this Deckerdramon joins Blue Xros Heart and gives them the Code Crown. Then in the Metal Zone they met a mega level metal Digimon MetalGarurumon. Later the leader of the Dark Knight Army comes along with 2 Digimon DarkKnightmon and during the long fight Ian combines Flamemon Knight, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon and MetalGarurumon into Flamemon X4 along with some help from the Solar Flare army, they learn DarkKnightmon's plan and head back in time in the human world to the Nazi concentration camp during another fight with DarkKnightmon, Flamemon Knight's Hope Sword and Light Shield revive Angelmon and with Angelmon the gain the power to become Flamemon X5 and nearly end DarkKnightmon. They then return to the Digital World with Angelmon on there army. Later they were told by Angelmon to return to the human world to find there 4th army member to save the Digital world. Ian and meets a girl named "Jeri" and Angelmon tells Ian that she is the 4th member. After saving her from SkullKnightmon and SkullGreymon, Jeri joins Blue Xros Heart. The group members of the army return to save the Digital World from SkullKnightmon. In the Ninja Zone Shoutmon returns as X5 and joins them and gives them the Code Crown. After getting the last of the Code Crowns battle DarkKnightmon and win. Some time after the defeat of DarkKnightmon Ian re-enters the Digital World, to help fight against the Digital Knights. Members Super Digimon Xros Wars * Ian Kudou (Kudou Ian): The "General" of the army and protagonist of the series. Ian is the son of Taiki Kudou and Akari Kudou (The 2 got married 4 years after Digimon Xros Wars Don't forget I made this all up) so many Digimon look up to him. Ian created the Digimon "Flamemon". (F.Y.I I did create Flamemon in real life.) Ian is the oldest of the team he is 12 years old. His younger Sister is Maria. Ian had a crush on CeCe but soon after Jeri joins the army he begins to have feelings for the new kid. * Maria Kudou (Kudou Maria): Maria is the younger sister of Ian and is the peacemaker of the army. * CeCe Amano: (Amano CeCe '') CeCe is the other female member of the group. She is also the daughter of Nene Amano, she is rather smart for being only 8 years old. She is the youngest member of the army. Cece has a crush on Ian. But after Jeri joined Blue Xros Heart, CeCe realized Ian's in love with Jeri and began to get feelings for Ryo. * 'Jeri Hikari: (Hikari Jeri) Jeri is the same age as Ian and plays as a older sister figure to all the human members of the army. Jeri has a crush on Ian and often tells him some of his ideas are crazy, but that's in a way just Jeri's way to tell Ian to "Go for it". When she 1st saw Flamemon and Patamon she called them cute. * '''Patamon: Patamon is Ian's 1st partner and has the power to Armor Digivolve. Patamon is good friends with Flamemon who plays a older brother figure to Patamon. Patamon also has a crush on Gatomon. * Gatomon: Gatomon has the power to Armor Digivolve and is Maria's partner. Gatomon has a crush on Patamon. * Flamemon: Flamemon is a Digimon Ian created. Flamemon is small but 1 of the most powerful members of Blue Xros Heart. Flamemon plays an older brother figure to Patamon. * Dorulumon: Dorulumon was once a member of the Dark Knight Army but left and later joined Blue Xros Heart. When travailing in a zone Dorulumon along with Sparrowmon and MetalGarurumon are often used as transportation. *'PawnShoutmon': Leader of the PawnChessmon army. * PawnChessmon (White): A small army of 6,7 or 8 PawnChessmons joined them in the fight. *'Hawkmon': Hawkmon joins them in the Pyramid Zone he can armor Digivolve. *'Werehogmon': This is a super powerful Ultimate level with the power of a Mega. * Sparrowmon: Sparrowmon is often a quiet Digimon on the army. MetalGarurumon often calls Sparrowmon "Sparrow boy". Sparrowmon when he Dig-Xroses with Flamemon Knight, he gives Flamemon Knight the power to fly. * Deckerdramon: Deckerdramon saw the love between Ian and CeCe so he gave them the Code Crown and joined Blue Xros Heart. * MetalGarurumon: MetalGarurumon is the fastest on the army and is great friends with Dorulumon. * Angelmon: Angelmon is the most strongest member in the army he is also the most smartest member. * Shoutmon X5: Formally the king joins up with Blue Xros Heart to get back his throne. Super Digimon Xros Wars: Vs the Digital Knights * Ian Kudou (Kudou Ian): The "General" of the army and protagonist of the series. After the invasion of 1 of the Digital Knights, Ian is sent back into the Digital World. * Flamemon: Flamemon is a Digimon Ian created. Flamemon is small but 1 of the most powerful members of Blue Xros Heart. Flamemon plays an older brother figure to Patamon. Flamemon has a crush on Lillymon. * Patamon: Patamon is Ian's 1st partner and has the power to Armor Digivolve. Patamon is good friends with Flamemon who plays a older brother figure to Patamon. * Sparrowmon: Sparrowmon when he Dig-Xroses with Flamemon Knight, he gives Flamemon Knight the power to fly. * Jeri Hikari: (Hikari Jeri) Jeri is sent into the Digital world and saves a Digimon and reunites with Ian. She wields a Lavender X Loader. Jeri leads her own half of Blue Xros Heart, should the need for 2 armies be necessary, she is the General of the Lilly Army. *'Lillymon': Lillymon is Jeri's partner Digimon. She has a crush on Flamemon. *'Grademon': A strong and peace loving Digimon who joins Blue Xros Heart. *'Gaomon': A Digimon who is Grademon's best friend. *'Kumamon': Kumamon is a good friend of Blue Xros Heart and he joins the group in the Ice Land. *'Spadamon': Spadamon joins up with Ian and Blue Xros Heart because he wants freedom from the Digital Knights. *'Star Hikari': Jeri's little brother he has his own army but every now and then he helps Blue Xros Heart. He is the General of the Star Bragged. Rock Band Ian, Jeri and CeCe have a rock band who preformed in the human World during the 2nd movie, and was seen practicing music in episode 35. There songs are We're Blue Xros Heart , Flamemon the Knight, The Sparrow Knight and We are Blue Xros Heart